Since the dawn of civilization or since ancient Greece, people have searched for the ‘fountain of youth’ or a manner in which to turn back the hands of time and appear more youthful. As we age, lines and wrinkles become more numerous and prominent, particularly in the face causing additional and pronounced wrinkling of the mouth area. The area of skin surrounding ones mouth is highly susceptible to such wrinkles and aging lines due to the amount of fat cells present in the area and the continual growth of the nose and chin. As we age our teeth and gums also begin to recede, causing additional wrinkling to the mouth and lip area. Smoking, sun exposure and other environmental conditions also add to the aging and wrinkling of the face.
During the aging process, the nose continues to grow putting continual pressure on the upper lip causing ones teeth to show less and less during conversation and smiling. A need exists for a device capable of restoring the upper lip position allowing a more youthful appearance of the lower face addressing the upper and lower lip area. The prosthesis width or thickness will determine the amount of lip lift achieved.
As we age, our teeth and gums also begin to recede into the mouth. This movement of the teeth causes additional wrinkling around the mouth area as the skin folds sag without support, a condition which is exaggerated with the loss of skin elasticity, a condition that inevitably accompanies aging.
Ageing can also lead to a downward turn of the corners of the mouth (frown) that occurs when facial connective tissues and muscles (especially the Zygomaticus muscles, and the Levator Anguli Oris muscle) loosen with age.
A need exists to improve additional appearance conditions:
Lipstick Lines (peri-oral rhytids)
Bell's (or Facial Nerve) palsy
Long upper lips that obscure the upper teeth (i.e. can slightly elevate upper lip)
Hemi facial microsomia: This is when one half of the face doesn't grow as much as the other side. A need exists for a device that can be used to make the smile more symmetric.
The present invention provides a facial lift device which is easy and inexpensive to prepare, easy to install and remove, thus comfortably displacing the lips as to reduce facial wrinkles and ageing lines.
In recent years many attempts have been made to lift the perioral area, below the nose and under the nasal labial lines with removable, oral devices. Such devices have required cumbersome and expensive attachment to teeth, difficult and messy perioral adhesives, unreliable self molding techniques and even folding and building layers of tissue paper, all in an attempt to lift the lips and cheeks in order to push out aging lines and wrinkles.
The facial lift device of the invention differs from prior inventions as none of the above mentioned techniques are necessary. The facial lift device of the current invention embodies the use of simple and effective material memory; using the force generated by shaping a material whose memory works against the shape desired. By using a small flat flexible strip with high material memory, perioral dermal lifting and wrinkle removal can be easily accomplished by bending the strip to fit under a lip causing lift and force to occur at each end of the strip as it attempts to return to its original position.
The facial lift device of the invention differs from prior inventions relating to dentures or similar as the current invention does not cover the top of the gums. The current invention does not cover, protect, maintain or house teeth, prosthetic teeth or similar.
The facial lift device of the invention differs from prior inventions relating to orthodontics as the invention does not alter of affect the occlusion of the teeth. The current invention does not alter, adjust or attach to the teeth or gums in any way.
The facial lift device of the invention differs from prior inventions relating to gum atrophy or paradentosis as the facial lift device can be made from similar materials, however the purpose and/or function of the current invention is not to protect, cover or fit to exposed areas of the teeth beneath, above or below the gum line. The primary function of the device is to lift from the cavity within the mouth between the gums and the lips to dissipate facial wrinkles.
The facial lift device of the invention differs from prior inventions relating to cosmetic removable dental devices as the facial lift device is not fit through professional dental impressioning techniques or fastened within the mouth. The facial lift device of the invention also differs from prior cosmetic inventions as the facial lift is worn by living people and not used for facial lifting for casket display purposes. The prosthetic device is also a one piece homogenous mold of a consistent material. Unlike some facial cosmetic devices that fit between the cheek and gum without clasps or connections from right to left sides.
The facial lift device of the invention differs from prior inventions relating to cosmetic removable dental devices which contain teeth or simulated teeth as the neuromuscular prosthetic does not contain teeth, simulated or otherwise and do not attach to the teeth anywhere other than the last molar on either or both sides.
Byers U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,275:
The current invention overcomes the deficiencies of Byers device as Byers device attempts to lift perioral areas of skin by static displacement or fill instead of dynamic lift. Byers also requires the user to wear two devices of a smaller nature, thereby increasing lo the choking hazard and decreasing symmetrical lift. Byers also requires heat and pressure molding for a proper fit. The current invention does not require any molding or heating as the device is designed with a universal fit and the lift is accomplished through outer resistance apposed to Byers static displacement.
Amernick U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,756:
The Facial Lift of the present device overcomes the deficiencies of Amernick's device as the current device does not require layers of materials or folding of such. Furthermore, and similar to Byers device, Amernick's device attempts to lift the facial skin and lip area through displacement unlike the dynamic lift method of the current device. Even further, Amernick's device attempts to lift the facial skin by using an equal amount of fill or thickness across the frenulum area which is ineffective and painful for the user. Unlike Amernick's device, the current invention only uses material of high memory. Amernick attempts to use tissue and paper based materials which do not embody memory of any type.
Palahnuk U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,590
Pauluhnuk's device is similar in nature to Amernick's as it attempts to lift the lip and skin area through even fill or displacement across the anterior of the perioral region. Similar to Amernick's device, this is an inferior way to lift the anterior perioral region as the frenulum tissue restricts lift near the incisors. Attempting to lift this area through displacement turns the lip under. The current device overcomes this problem task by dynamically lifting the perioral area only near the canines while leaving the anterior most area near the frenulum alone. As our device embodies an outward force or material memory when bent around the anterior gum line, the lift is generated only right and left of the incisors and frenulum.
The disadvantages described above are overcome and other advantages are achieved in a facial lift device. The facial lift includes a flexible dynamic lifting component which rest under the upper or lower gums against the under side of the lips forcing the muscle to rest in a non wrinkle producing position. This skin lift or outward force restrains the low muscle from returning to its previous position where the wrinkles occur and pushes outward to reduce visible facial lines.